


DNF Age Regression: George gets a Haircut

by i_am_abbyy



Category: Age regression - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, SFW - Fandom, dream - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Cuddles, Love, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tantrum, Treat, cgl, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, haircut, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: George has to have a haircut but is regressed at the time, it's always a struggle for him but with some bribery and love Dream manages to get it done!This was a request from Discord! If you want to request anything comment or add me on Discord at abbyy#5554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	DNF Age Regression: George gets a Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Little: George (2-4)  
> CG: Dream

7am Saturday 1st March, it was time for George to wake up, time for his monthly haircut, and also hell on earth for Dream. 

George absolutely hated having his hair cut. Dream came into his nursery to get him washed and dressed, “Come on sweetheart time to get up, we need to get a bath, get dressed and eat” Dream smiled softly at George who leaped into his arms, “Aw it’s nice to see you so happy and bouncy this morning little one!” He held him close. 

Dream walked into the bathroom and ran a bath for George making sure to include all of his favourite toys and washing his hair with his favourite strawberry scented shampoo, “Daddy get in!” He exclaimed to Dream, “I can’t today sweetie, we need to get ready to go on an adventure!” 

George’s mouth dropped wide open, “Where are we going?!” He bounced up and down in the bath getting water everywhere, Dream was soaked but didn’t mind as he was going to have a shower soon after. “Come on bubby, try to calm down a little bit I don’t want you wasting all of your energy now!” He rinsed George’s hair and lifted him from the bath drying him off.

He took him to the nursery and lay him down whilst he applied baby powder and moisturiser, George was content with playing with his daddy’s hair and sucking his pacifier.

“George sweetie do you want to wear dinosaurs or hearts today?” Dream asked looking through the dresser of clothes, “Hmmm… Hearts!” Dream smiled and put together an outfit which consisted of heart covered dungarees and white shirt, he pulled them onto George quickly as to not make a fuss.

He handed him his favourite stuffy, a bunny given to him by Sapnap a few months ago that he adored. “Peggy!” George yelled holding his arms out taking him, “Georgie, I’m going for a shower, so I’ll be back in a couple of minutes!” He left the little content and happy in his playroom, turning on the tv for a treat due to his good behaviour that morning. 

George sat there on his beanbag suckling on his paci and clutching Peggy tightly, staring at the tv in awe.

*10 minutes later*

Dream returned to find George asleep on the beanbag, he gently lifted him assuring not to wake him and took him through to the lounge laying him on the sofa. The kitchen was next to the lounge so he could always keep an eye on George whilst he was cooking, he decided to make a simple breakfast of granola and vanilla yoghurt with some fruit on the side. He filled a blue sippy cup up with apple juice and set it down on the coffee table in the lounge.

“Hey angel, wakey wakey I made you breakfast!” Dream gently shook the boy awake bringing him into his lap, his favourite show Peppa Pig was on the tv making the boy bop up and down on the spot giggling. 

Dream spoon fed George because he didn’t want George to get his clothes messy especially if they were going out, upon taking the last mouthful of his food Dream handed George the sippy cup and grabbed the little supplies bag as well as Peggy. 

The car was unlocked, and George was placed inside and buckled in and then they set off. George waited patiently in the back of the car listening to the music playing on the radio and moved his head from side to side drinking his apple juice and holding Peggy.

*20 minutes later*

They pulled up outside the hairdressers; the lady who worked there was aware of George’s regression and could handle it quite well.

“Ok Georgie we’re here” He breathed out knowing in a few seconds a tantrum would no doubt occur. George’s face dropped, he threw Peggy at Dream’s head as well as his now empty sippy cup and started screaming and kicking the seat. 

“NOOO I’M NOT GOING IN THERE DON’T MAKE ME DO IT DADDY I HATE IT” He wailed, it always broke Dream’s heart, but he knew that he had to persevere and get his boy’s hair trimmed at least once a month because it would end up messy if he didn’t. 

He turned around to face George and held his face softly, “George sweetheart look at Daddy, I know you don’t like it, but we need to do it” All he received in response was a raspberry being blown in his face, but he decided to ignore it because he knew any more fuss would just heighten the situation. 

He unbuckled George and grabbed the bag and Peggy, he then opened George’s car door and lifted him out onto his waist, George didn’t protest with words. He just kicked and screamed, his face was soddened with tears and just dropped younger into his headspace, “Angel, please calm down you’ll be ok I promise” He stroked George’s hair lovingly wiping his face of the tears which just kept flowing. 

“Sweetie can you speak to me please” George just shook his head and his legs still flailing, “Ok darling, it’s going to be ok how about we get some ice cream afterwards?” George stopped kicking at the bribe, but the tears just kept coming. 

“Ok baby boy let’s go, I promise it’ll be over soon, and I’ll sit in the chair with you how about that?” George tapped once on Dream’s back indicating yes.

They entered the salon where they were greeted by the hairdresser, luckily for them it was empty and so she locked the door and lowered the blinds to prevent any preying eyes look inside. “Good morning George! How are we today hun?” She sweetly asked, George just whined in response hiding into Dream’s chest.

“He’s really whiny and small today, do you have any milk that I can give him whilst you cut his hair to see if that’ll calm him down?” She smiled at the question, “Yeah of course! Here give me the bottle and I’ll go warm him some up” Dream handed her a baby bottle from the bag he was carrying and sat down in the hairdressing chair.

She returned a few minutes later and George was calmer than before, “Here you go Georgie” She cooed handing the warm bottle to Dream, “He can stay lying down if it’s easier for him, I’ll just give him a trim today with the scissors” She whispered as to not alert George who was already drinking his milk. 

She covered George in a robe as to not get hair all over him, he giggled at the robe because it drooped over his face accidentally, “I think we found the giggle monster, didn’t we?” She chuckled as she moved it from over his face.

She silently retrieved a comb and scissors and knelt down to begin cutting, she cut one piece off and that’s when George started crying again batting spitting the milk out at Dream who hushed him and held him close, “Don’t worry angel, it’ll be over soon I promise” 

He spoke to him and hummed quietly whilst the hairdresser snipped away at his hair gently as to try to not create an even bigger fuss than there already was. It was honestly no use, George kept crying and whining at the noise the scissors made and the feeling of hair on his face, Dream tried his best to keep it off his face by brushing it away and covering his face with the robe. 

After 20 long minutes of trimming and snipping George was finally done, such a relief for himself and Dream. He received a lollipop from the lady and sucked it whilst Dream paid her and also a massive tip as per usual for dealing with George. 

“Come on then Georgie” He picked up the boy holding him on his waist on the way back to the car, “I’m so proud of you darling, you did so well, and you were so brave! Now I did promise we could get ice cream so let’s go get it!” George happily babbled whilst being strapped into the car playing with Peggy and sucking on his pacifier. 

They pulled up to McDonald’s and Dream ordered a Flurry for George, “George do you want chocolate hun?” He turned to ask the boy in the back who was flat out asleep, he chuckled and just ordered a plain one to be on the safe side.

Once he arrived home, he got out of the car and lifted George up too carrying him inside to the lounge. He changed him into a onesie to make him comfortable, he also turned-on George’s favourite movie: Tangled. He adored it and would beg to watch it and because they weren’t doing anything else today Dream decided to allow it. 

Once the tv had been turned on, George woke up a little confused and disoriented because of the new surroundings to the ones than the car. “Hey bubby! I got you your ice cream, we’re also going to watch Tangled and cuddle for a bit, how’s that sound?” George babbled excitedly flapping his arms and bouncing up and down on the spot, “Aw I’m glad you’re happy now sweetheart!” 

Dream turned off the lights and plopped down next to George pulling him in close and covering him with a fluffy blanket, his deep brown eyes gazed at the screen as he was fed his ice cream with the occasional giggle erupting. Dream took a video and a few pictures to show the others who thought it was adorable.


End file.
